1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particle imaging apparatus and a particle imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a specimen measurement apparatus using a flow cytometer, an apparatus that includes a particle detection unit that detects a particle in a measurement sample that flows in a flow cell, and an imaging unit that takes an image of the particle in the measurement sample that flows in the flow cell, is known. For example, in the specimen measurement apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a structure for taking an image of a cell is disposed downstream of a cell detection unit. The specimen measurement apparatus applies laser light to a cell in a measurement sample that flows in a flow cell, and takes an image of the cell in the measurement sample by a CCD camera by using, as a trigger, a signal emitted from the cell.